Recently, nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices comprising memory cells each including a selecting transistor and a memory cell transistor are proposed.
In such nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices, bit lines and word lines and source lines, etc. are suitably selected by a column decoder and a row decoder to thereby select memory cells, and make read, write, erase, etc. of information for the selected memory cells.